


Cuddle

by MotherRameses, TessAlyn



Series: Crazy, Ridiculous, Sugar-Fueled, Self-Induced 30 Min Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/pseuds/TessAlyn
Summary: Thrawn, Eli and Quizzy snuggle. Yeah. That's about it.





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).



Eli rolled over in bed and smiled at the man sleeping next to him. His grey skin had a pearly sheen in the low light, and his mouth was slightly open as he snored, revealing sharp, pointed teeth.

“He looks beautiful, doesn’t he,” a voice murmured from behind him.

Eli’s leaned back against Thrawn, the admiral’s skin wonderfully cool against his. “He does. I almost don’t want to wake him.”

The Inquisitor’s eyes fluttered open. He looked a little surprised to see the two men gazing at him.

“Hey, Quizzy,” Eli said, grinning. “How’d you sleep?”

“Well,” he answered, stretching luxuriously. “And yourselves?”

“Quite soundly,” Thrawn answered, draping an arm over Eli’s hip and pulling him close. “We often like to cuddle in the mornings when we do not have an early shift. You are welcome to join in, if you like.”

A slight frown creased the Pau’an’s forehead. “Cuddle?”

Eli smiled and reached out a hand. “It means to hold each other. Just enjoy being physically close.”

“I see.” The Inquisitor edged towards Eli, his movements cautious. “Like this?” He pressed his body close to the human’s. 

“Yeah.” Eli slid both arms around the narrow waist and pressed his lips to the Pau’an’s shoulder. “Like that.”


End file.
